Sacrifice Of Love
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: For the safety of others and the diminish of Lord Voldemort, Harry is told to leave the Wizarding world forever. The decision now lies in his hands. How will it effect everyone? How will it effect Hermione? One shot!


**Title:** Sacrifice Of Love 

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

" You'll have to leave this world, Harry."

Harry sat there dumbfounded, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. He was sure Dumbledore must be joking or maybe he had just heard wrong…He had said it so calmly as if he was simply starting that dinner was ready. Harry was enraged just by the simplicity with which Dumbledore seemed to be suggesting this idea.

As his mind came to ' the idea' he realized he didn't quite understand just what Dumbledore meant. Leave this world? Die? Live as a muggle? Leave the Wizarding world? What?

" What do you mean, ' leave this world'?" Harry blurted out.

"Harry, you are of age now. You are no longer at Hogwarts and that creates problems regarding your safety as well as others. Voldemort will be sure to come after you and you know as well as I about his techniques to obtain his necessities. He will go after your loved ones. I merely suggest you to leave us all. Now, it's not what you may be thinking."

" You are under no obligation to do this. I am simply suggesting this for everyone's safety - Ron's and Hermione's for instance."

"Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Dumbledore just cut in, " Let me tell you the process and then you may decide if you would with to go through with this."

Harry nodded, moving back on his chair and Dumbledore continued.

" This spell which we, that is to say Professor Mc.Gonagall and I, will work this way. You will not forget anything. Your memory will remain as it is. The spell will be cast on those who's lives you have touched the most - Ron and Hermione for example to make them forget the chemistry between you and themselves. Finally, the spell will be cast on you so that others who do not share as strong a bond with you as your friends will also forget you. They will have no recollection of ever knowing ' The Harry Potter' personally."

" This will ensure their safety and you will be able to move on with your life and deal with Voldemort without getting others in danger. Voldemort will not go after any of the people that you might have known as they won't know you. I know what I am asking is hard but you must understand what is at stake."

" My love," Harry whispered hoarsely to himself.

" You will loose your friendship with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and this pains me to say, but Sirius too will leave you or more like you will leave Sirius." Dumbledore stated grimly.

" WHAT?" He had thought that as Godfather, Sirius would be allowed to know….

" I am sorry."

" How was he supposed to do this without Sirius? He would have to let go of Hermione, his one love and now he had to loose the one person who had been his parent for the past four years. This wasn't possible.

Harry had no doubt that Sirius would be ready to sacrifice his life for him, but then….did he want to be the cause of Sirius's death?

" Ok." Harry said determinedly, trying to hide his shaky voice which suggested that he might be crying.

" Now, the final question. You may be ready to loose everything ,but do you want to do this?"

Harry had no doubt in his mind. " Yes."

" Very well. The spell, known as the _Oblious Spell, _will be performed the day after tomorrow. That should give you time to set your affairs in order."

Harry recognized Dumbledore's tone and knew that asking for more time wasn't going to help any and it would be better to just leave. He got up and exited without a word, walking down the castle grounds to Hogsmeade. He would apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was currently staying at the moment and get a good night's sleep. Then tomorrow would come and with it the good-byes.

The next morning dawned bright and early showing the crisp day would be warm and sunny. No one would have thought such a cheerful day would come with so much sorrow.

Harry woke up and after getting dressed, headed down for breakfast. Getting down, he realized he wasn't all that hungry. Instead, he decided to go to the Weasley house. With a snap of his fingers, Harry had gone and reappeared in front of The Burrow.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up the garden and knocked three times on the front door. There was a hustling sound from inside and the next moment Harry was being hugged by the short plump form of Mrs. Weasley.

" Oh, Harry dear. You haven't visited us in ages! Come and get some breakfast. I supposed you're here to see Ron. Ron, where's Ron?" and she went off, obviously looking for Ron.

" Harry stepped inside to see Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy seated at the dining table; helping themselves to sandwiches, bacon and juice.

Ron cam downstairs a minute later in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes and looking very groggy.

" Harry, help yourself to some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley repeated from his right.

" No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I already had some to eat at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry lied. He really wasn't hungry. He just wanted to do what he'd come here for and get going.

" Ummm..Ron, could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked awkwardly.

" Sure," Ron grumbled. " Let's go up to my room."

They headed up and Harry wasn't at all surprised to find Ron's room was as it had always been. In fact, not much of the burrow had changed, except for the garden. IT had been extended twenty feet or so last summer. Harry could remember ver well the occasion when Ron and him had been getting rid of the ghomes and Ron had swore so loudly at the extendation of the fence and how it made it harder to get rid of the ghomes that Mrs. Weasley had hit him up side the head with her cooking pan. Harry was snapped out of his reverie as he heard the click of the door closing.

" What's up?" Ron asked casually.

" Ron, I..I don't know where to start."

" What's up?" Ron repeated, but with a concerned tone this time.

" You have to forget me." Harry replied lamely.

" How can I do that?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

" You..It's for your own good and you don't have a choice. You will forget me. But it's okay because you won't be in danger then. You won't know me or any of the adventures we had, but you'll be safe -"

" Hold on! What are you talking about? Start over. I can barely make head and tale of what you're saying."

" I talked to Dumbledore last night. Mc.Gonagall and him and going to put this spell on you which will erase me from your memory. You won't know me and for the reasons I said two seconds prior, it's good."

" That is impossible!" Ron cried, wide awake by now.

" Nope. It's possible and I'm not pulling your leg if that's what you're thinking."

" What am I supposed to do?" Ron asked stupidly.

" Do me a favor, will you?" Harry asked, taking advantage of Ron's proposal. " Tell all your family and then tell Hermione. It'll talk to her too but you tell her first. I expect she'll blow my head up if I go."

" Ooook."

Suddenly, Harry walked two paces towards Ron and pulled him into a brotherly hug. Tears came to both their eyes as they hugged and let go. It felt quite odd as Ron and him had never been the emotional type. It was always Hermione.

" Go and do your job. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron why you're done." Harry said while wiping his tears on his sleeve. With a trust in Ron to tell everyone, he snapped his fingers and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron popped in about an hour later and came straight to Harry.

" How'd she take it?" Harry asked anxiously.

" Why do you care so much for Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked.

" There was no point in denying it anymore. " I lover her."

Ron's face drained of any color that was left and went somber.

Harry suddenly regretted his decision. Ron might like Hermione too. Now wanting to get into a row at this moment, he got up.

" I'm going to talk to her. Thanks Ron." And he popped up in front of Hermione's house.

He rang the door bell and waited. A few minutes later, someone answered the door. A tall woman, with long, bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes stood in front of him. Hermione was indeed the mere image of her mother.

" Hello, Mrs. Granger. Is Hermione home?" he asked politely.

" I'm sorry Harry dear, but she's not here. Ron came by a few minutes ago to talk to her and she hasn't come back since."

" Oh well, I'll drop by in the evening then. Thank you."

" No problem, dear."

Harry supposed she had gotten upset with Ron's delivered information and had gone of somewhere to cool off.

Harry thought he might as well go visit Sirius and tell me about the news while he waited for Hermione.

Harry apparated down to the Shrieking Shack where Sirius had take refuge for the meantime.

" Snuffles?" Harry called, making sure to use Snuffles in case someone was outside.

" Hello Harry," a deep voice came as Sirius stepped in the room.

" I've got news to tell you. You might want to sit down."

Sirius did so and Harry proceeded in his explanation. Sirius was outraged. He just wouldn't understand. Harry had thought he would, but of course not. Didn't he know Sirius?

As Sirius went on about going into hiding from Dumbledore, Harry knew he wouldn't. After a hurried goodbye, Harry apparated back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and waited or six o' clock to come.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought of all the things that had happened in his past that he would have to forget. He would have to keep all those adventures bottled up inside of him. The loss of Ron, Hermione and Sirius was what hurt him most. Tears ran down his cheeks once more as he thought about the things he hadn't accomplished.

When six o' clock finally came, Harry apparated back to the Granger residence.

This time when Harry knocked, it was Hermione who answered.

" Hello," she said, rather formally, Harry thought, but before he had time to think anymore, Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck.

" Do you want to talk?" Harry offered.

" Yeah, let's go to your place." Hermione suggested, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Harry wiped a tear off her cheek and said, " Ready?"

She nodded and the next moment they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they were inside the room, Harry said, " SO…."

" You can't leave me." Hermione burst out, going into a lapse of tears.

Harry stepped up to her and hugged her. " Hermione don't cry. I love you." he whispered, pulling back.

Harry didn't even need for her to give him a reply as her eyes gave her heart away. Harry just pressed his lips against hers.

" You can't leave me," Hermione repeated once they had broken the kiss.

" It's okay. It's better this way. You'll live. You won't die."

" But I love you."

Harry led her to the couch. " Don't worry Hermione. Ron will take care of you. He loves you too you know. You're a very lucky girl." Harry said, suddenly remembering his last meeting with Ron.

" I don't want Ron!" Hermione cried childishly.

" You know what? I read in a book once that you should choose the person who loves you even if you don't love them. You know why? Because you'll get more love from them then you could possibly get from anyone else."

" You're going to leave."

" I'm not leaving." Harry said pulling her close. " I'll be here. You just won't know me, that's all."

" Just till tomorrow." Hermione whispered sadly.

" Yeah," Harry said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing.

They kissed once again, more passionately, then Hermione whispered, "Love me Harry. Give me a goodbye gift."

" You sure?" Harry asked while pulling her face to meet his eyes. He was a bit taken aback by her decision.

Hermione nodded and Harry didn't need more persuasion. He let his feelings run wild without giving it a second thought. He loved her. She loved him. They should get - no - they deserved just one night - their first and last night together.

The next morning Harry said his good-byes to the Weasleys and went to Hogwarts. He still had the pancakes that Mrs. Weasley had given him (with tears in her eyes) wrapped up in a bag in his cloak. It was a goodbye gift and Harry loved it. No one made pancakes like Mrs. Weasley did.

Harry gone up to Hargrid's cabin to visit him just this morning and was relieved that Hagrid seemed to be taking it calming. He had said he supposed it was for the best though he wouldn't have minded dying for Harry.

Mc.Gonagall had to perform a spell on Sirius's dog form to keep him from running away. Finally in Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ron held on to him as the spell was cast. Harry felt like a murdered of his own guardian.

Next, it was Ron and Hermione's turn. Harry smiled thinking of Hermione. She had Ron now. He's take good care of her. Harry hadn't discussed anymore with Ron on Hermione and didn't need to. They had reached a silent agreement.

As the three most important people in his life walked out of Dumbledore's office, having no recollection of every knowing him, Harry felt anger course through him again…

_But they're safe. _Harry reminded himself and the thought brought him back to reality.

The spell was then performed on him, but as expected, he remembered everything. But the Weasleys and the rest of the world that knew him as just Harry would have no memory of ever having met ' The Harry Potter.'

" Well done Harry. Doing what you just did takes a lot of love and courage." Dumbledore said proudly.

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office and beyond Hogwarts' gates, not one bit ready to begin his new life. A life with no friends. No family. Just him. And his destiny. Harry shed one last tear before heading home.

**Finis**


End file.
